God damn right, you should be scared of me
by marieniz V
Summary: Believe it or not, Damon Salvatore does have friends and more specifically, he has best friend. He's known her for 100 and some years. After 30 years without seeing or speaking to each other, she gives him a visit and Damon realizes he didn't really knew his best friend that well. Starts in S3, The Birthday.
1. It's been a while

**Hello! I've had the idea for this fanfic for quite a while now, but I never got to do it. So I decided to start now, don't know why, don't ask lol. Anyway, I hope you like it. It will start in season 3 and go on. Basically, the story will feature this character called Tori, who is Damon's old best friend and so on. Damon really cares about her and vice versa, so if I write Damon too OOC, please let me know. He may seem like it in this chapter, but the original Damon will be there always. I should warn you, my first language is not English, its Spanish and I'm not a frequent writer, a.k.a, it may not be the best grammar sometimes, but I will try. Enjoy!**

Music was blaring through the speakers in the Salvatore Mansion, people everywhere around it, she noticed they were all basically teenagers. _High school party, really?_ She thought, some of the teens shamelessly checking her out as she grew closer to the mansion. She also noticed it has been a while since she's been near the place. At least maybe 30 or more years and how she has missed it. It was never considered a home to her, she hasn't had home in a very long time, but it brought her weird comfort somehow.

With a huge smile, she walked further inside examining the changes over the years… and all the wasted kids. _He sure knows how to throw a party._

"Hey, want a drink?" A guy, who had grabbed her arm while walking, asked, clearly drunk. Now, there was something she could never turn down and that was alcohol.

"Sure." She gave him a wicked grin and the guy handed her a cup giving her a drunken flirty smile, obviously thinking that would get him in her pants. "Thanks!" Winking, she walked away getting lost in the crowd. Apparently nothing had changed that much over the years. Sure, there were the obvious modern changes, but nothing to drastic. The walls still had that Victorian style she loved.

 _Oh, it's someone's birthday._ She thought, as she saw the banner that said "Happy Birthday" and of course, the cake on the table.

"Love me a good cake." She said, making her way towards the table where the cake was. Reaching out to taste the frosting, a hand appeared and slapped hers away.

"What do you think you're doing?" A blonde girl asked with raised eyebrows. "It's not cake time."

"I just wanted a taste." She shrugged and the girl crossed her arms, glaring at her suspiciously.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just visiting, no need to get cheerleader on me."

"Excuse me?"

"You know the crossed arms, the raised eyebrows and the semi subtle glaring. And don't get me started with the looking at me up and down, judging my outfit and all that. " She answered taking a drink from her cup.

"Who invited you?" The cheerleader, as she now liked calling her, asked, ignoring what she had said.

"No one, I invited myself." She smirked at her and the cheerleader got close.

"I'll be watching you." She stared, or tried, to stare her down and walked away. With raised eyebrows she took another swing of her horrible cheap beer. _High school parties are so predictable._

Her green, cat-like eyes moved around the place, in search of a real drink and knew just the place. Somehow, the library always had bourbon lying around. She realized right away they were using it as the stoners' room. Groups of teenagers smoking all over the place, but there was one kid that caught her eye, sitting on the couch, looking sad and troubled with a joint in hand.

"Did you know smoking this stuff is bad for you?" She asked once she was close enough, making him jump a little. He looked up at her and scoffed.

"You sound just like my sister." He said with a low voice.

"Yeah, well." She sat down on the arms of the couch, taking his joint and a long drag. He looked at her with a mixture of amusement and confusion. "Ugh, it's been a while since I've had one of these. You see, I was trying to cut back, be more responsible. Of course, that went to hell tonight." He chuckled softly.

"Hey, you're the one who took it from me." He said gesturing to the joint in her hands.

"It's alright, I never really did stop drinking so. Plus, you looked like you needed someone to help you decide." She took another drag. _It really has been a while._

"Decide? Decide what exactly?"

"Whether you'd go back to your old ways or not." She told him honestly. The look on his face, she knew it well. When he gave her a questioning look she explained. "I know that look. You my friend are conflicted or something like that and you also kinda look like an ex-junkie. Trying to decide whether he should go back that dark path or be a man and deal with whatever shit you're going through."

"And you know all this just by looking at my face?" He asked incredulously.

"Yup." She got up and handed him back the joint. "I'm just glad it's not a cigarette. Now those are really bad for you. Lung cancer is no way to go." He chuckled softly once more and she gave him a grin.

"Right."

"See ya." She waved at him and grabbed a glass from one of the tables and filled it with bourbon. Taking a sip, she started walking once again. _Now where is he?_

It had been ages since she last saw him and she really missed him. Now, it was no secret Damon Salvatore was an asshole. There were times she wanted to punch him in the face over and over again. In her defense, he had that effect on people, but she realized that people never really did see the Damon Salvatore. He was kind and warm, only when he wanted of course and he only lets specific people see him like that, her being one of them and she couldn't wait until she saw him again.

She walked outside, trying to get away from the hormone filled house and just like that she found him, as always, looking so handsome. It wasn't like she's never noticed, she wasn't blind. The guy was very dashing, but she'd never go down that road with him.

Like a giddy teenager who had just ran into her crush at the mall, she walked up closer, catching the last part of him conversation with a really good looking guy with dirty blondish hair. _Note to self: Ask Damon who that is._

"I love high school parties." Damon said, looking towards the house.

"Yeah, I've noticed. But you see they've never been really been my thing." They both looked at her, Damon surprised and his friend confused. "Too many teenagers, I mean the hormones alone and all that cheap beer. It's like a nightmare!" She said dramatically.

"Tori, what the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked and quickly got up and wrapped her in a bear hug, making her laugh.

"Oh, my life is just so boring without you in it. I'm nothing without you!" She said sarcastically once he let her go. He laughed.

"It's been a while." Somehow he couldn't stop smiling. Of all people to give him a surprise visit, his old best friend Victoria Collazo was the last person he thought of. Everyone knew Damon didn't really have any close friends, but they were wrong. He had her and now Ric, but the title goes to her.

"Something like that." She smiled and gave him a side hug. It was so nice to see him again.

"Oh, this is my buddy, Alaric Saltzman." Damon said when Ric cleared his throat, something Victoria didn't miss. "Ric, this is an old friend of mine, Victoria." Ric smiled at her and she returned it.

"Nice to meet you, call me Ric." He said with an extended arm for her to shake, which she did. "I'm guessing there's a story here."

"Then you can call me Tori and yes there is, but maybe next party." She smirked at him and he chuckled.

"Noted. Hey, isn't Andie supposed to be coming?" Asked Ric.

"Ten o'clock broadcast. Should be here in a little bit." Damon answered his arm around Tori's shoulders.

"And who exactly is Andie?"

"She's Damon's girlfriend." Ric said, taking a sip from his drink and Tori scoffed.

"Oh, Damon doesn't have girlfriends. He has playthings. Could you be any more predictable?" She asked and a face she never thought she'd see again appeared. "What the fu…?" She whispered.

"Hello, Birthday Girl." Damon said in a fake cheery voice, hugging Tori closer. He knew what she was thinking and just to make sure she wouldn't kill Elena, she kept her close.

"Drink." The brunette said, stealing Damon's glass. "Jeremy's smoking again." She adds, taking a drink.

"Is his stash any good?" Damon asked and Tori snickered under her breath. The brunette glared at him.

"You're an ass." Then looked over at Tori. "Hey, we haven't met, I'm Elena." Just like Ric did earlier; she extended her arm for her to shake, except this time Tori looked at her suspiciously up and down. When Damon pinched her side, she took her hand.

"Tori." She raised an eyebrow at the young girl. Elena looked a little confused at the way Damon had his arm around her, but brushed it off. She could ask later.

"Talk to him please. He looks up to you." Elena told Ric and handed Damon back his glass. "Nice meeting you." She gave Tori a small smile and left quickly.

"You're screwed." Damon told Ric with a smirked.

"Damon, what the hell?" The girl beside said vampire asked, still staring at the place Elena disappeared too.

"Before you say anything, it's not Katherine. That's her.."

"Doppelganger. Yeah, I know, yet the question still stands: what the hell, Damon?" She got out of his hold and stood in front of him.

"Wait, how do you know she's her doppelganger?" He asked pointing at her.

"Do you keep forgetting how old I am? It doesn't matter. What matters is how did you find her?" Before he could say a word, she cut him off. "Oh, my God, you actually came back and opened that tomb, didn't you? After all she did. You're still as stupid as I remember!"

"Would you just shut up and let me explain?" Damon put his glass down and gripped her arms, making her look at him directly in the eyes. "Yes, that is Katherine's doppelganger. Yes, I opened the tomb and yes I realized what a selfish, evil bitch Katherine is."

"Finally, it only took you 150 years." She heard Ric laugh and cover it up with a cough when Damon sent him a glare.

"You've missed a couple of things." He said letting go of her arms and taking his a sip from his glass.

"No shit." She scoffed and sat down where he was before she appeared. "Doppelgangers are dangerous, Damon. Not that she's a threat, but because of her terrible shit could happen."

"Little too late for that." She heard Ric whisper to himself.

"Listen, we can sit and talk all about it tomorrow." He said and reached into his pocket.

"You always say that and you never really tell me anything until the very last minute, when we're close to death. Or are you forgetting that time in the 70's?" She gave him an annoyed look and drank from her glass.

"Yeah, well, that was your fault. Andie wants me to pick her up." He sighed and Tori half glared at him.

"Your fake, compelled girlfriend wants you to be a chivalrous boyfriend?" Ric said, also drinking from his glass, making Tori smirk.

"Well, it's a complicated dynamic." He said.

"Yeah, I bet." Tori said under her breath, but Damon heard her.

"Well, hold the fort down, will ya?" He asked Ric, glaring at Tori.

"You mean the fort full of my drunk history students?"

"You're a history teacher?" Tori asked Ric.

"A very poor one as you can see." He said and Tori shrugged.

"You're attractive so no need to worry about it. Pretty sure the kids love you." She gave him flirty smirked and wink. He chuckled.

"Drink more, you will feel less weird." Damon said, scoffing at Tori and turning to leave. Both his best friends watched him go.

"So, you're a vampire, obviously, but tell me, really, what's the story here." Ric asked Tori once Damon was gone.

"We met a long time ago and somehow we just got along. Well, sometimes we wanna rip each other's heads off, but it's all part of friendship, especially with Damon Salvatore." She smiled and he nodded.

"I know what you mean."

"I like you. I'm usually kinda jealous when someone tries to take my place as bestie, but I like you." She raised her glass and Ric did the same.

"To putting up with Damon's bullshit." Ric said and Tori laughed.

"To putting up with Damon's bullshit." They clinked glasses and drank. "So, what about Andie? Is she hot?" Ric laughed.

Tori wasn't lying when she said she liked Ric. They spent around two hours talking and making jokes, half of them Damon centered. She was glad Damon had someone like him look after him. Although, they basically loathe each other in the beginning, but so did she and Damon and now look at them. Eventually the teenagers started leaving and after a while, so did Ric.

She thought she'd clean a little, since no one was around and she was a bored. Trying up her shoulder length, light brown hair into a pony tail, she started. Only 20 minutes into it, Tori heard a crash upstairs.

"What the hell." With that she ran upstairs in vampire speed and was met with an angry Damon, in Stefan's room. Tearing it apart, breaking everything in his site. "Damon, stop!" Tori stops him right when he grabs a guitar to slam it against a table.

He looked at her, guitar still in hand, eyes red and glassy. "He's gone." He says and drops the guitar.

"Who's gone Damon? What's going on?" She asks as she walks closer, concerned written all over her face.

"Stefan." He whispers.

"What?" Once close enough, she holds his arms. "Damon, what's going on?"

"Stefan killed Andie tonight." His eyes locked into hers.

"Wait, Stefan, as in your little brother Stefan? Squirrel eating Stefan?" She looks at him incredulously.

"Yup, that's the one." Damon said, getting out of his hold. "He's back to being a ripper."

Tori let out a heavy sigh and walked towards the bed and sat on the edge, hands covering her face. Damon looked over at her and sighed deeply, sitting next to her.

"Tor, I'm really happy to see you." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "But you have the shittiest timing ever." She laughed and hugged him back.

"Yeah, I noticed. How about you tell me what going on? Without leaving a single thing out." She looked up and he smirked.

"Let's go get a drink then." He let go of her, getting up and offering his arm to her. She took his arm and side by side they walked down stairs. "Where do I start?"

"Start with the tomb, guessing this is how it all begins."

 **Please let me know what you think. Again, if Damon seemed to OOC, please know that it won't be like that. He just really cares for Tori. Review: You like it, hate it, don't care. Let me know! And with time you'll learn more about her of course and her physical description too.**


	2. I'm surrounded by idiots

**Here's the second chapter. Mainly to let you guys see how Damon and Tori's friendship work. They're very playful and all that. And I apologize if Damon still seems OOC. I'm not doing it on purpose, is just that balancing the way they are with each other and being the Damon we all love its harder than I thought. So anyway, enjoy!**

"Oh, you must be joking!"

"Sadly, I'm not."

"Oh, my God, she actually told you she never loved you, in your face?" Victoria couldn't believe her ears. They've been in Damon's room for a couple of hours catching up, the sun was starting to show up. Damon tried to get her up to speed, but it was a bit impossible, since so much has been going on. He told her about coming back to get Katherine out of the tomb and how at the beginning he thought he failed and how eventually he did manage to open it, but Katherine wasn't inside. He explained the whole Stefan and Elena relationship, how it started and its ups and downs, Founder's Day and _Katherine_ actually coming back. The basics.

They were now on the time Katherine confessed Damon she never loved him and Tori couldn't stop laughing.

"I told you she was a heartless bitch." She told him trying to hold her laughter, while lying down on his bed, Damon next to her.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." He said trying to push her off the bed.

"I did warn you a long time ago."

"I knew you'd throw that in my face." Tori laughed and got up.

"So what else has been going on? What exactly made Stefan go back to being a ripper?" She walked towards the bathroom and started a bath.

"Oh you know how he is. Every couple of years his diet bites him in the ass." Damon said and sat up on the bed. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You seriously expect me to fall for that? Come on Damon, what are you hiding? It's a little obvious that you're not telling me something." She crossed her arms. "I mean, maybe it's not of my business, but you're my friend. If I can help you out with anything, you know I'm gonna."

"Oh don't do that." He groaned getting up. "Don't get emotional and sweet and all that shit, trying to guilt trip me. It's not going to work." He walked closer to her.

"Aha! So you admit it, you are hiding something from me!" She smirked.

"And I will tell you eventually, but for now, let's talk about something else." Tori stared at him, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. She didn't point it out while they were talking earlier, because she knew he would shut down and wouldn't talk to her. But she knew something was up. Damon Salvatore was known for being sarcastic and blunt, and people thought he was heartless, but he wasn't. He was just an ass. Plus she knew the man very well. Whenever he was lying, she could tell or whenever he was "emotional" and was trying to hide it.

"Alrighty then. What's up with you and Elena?" She figured messing with him would be a great topic changer and why not bring up the doppelganger?

"What?" Damon's face filled with confusion, but his face also screamed "Busted".

"There _is_ something?" She asked incredulously. She was just messing with him when she asked.

"There's nothing, Victoria." He answered and walked away from her.

"Oh, no, you called me Victoria, so that means there is something going on." She followed him around the room.

"Forget it. Go take a bath, you smell like drunk history teacher." He pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Oh, please nothing happened. He was a real gentleman." She sent him a wink and pointed at him "And don't think for a second that this discussion is over, cause it isn't." He turned around and waved her off.

"Mmmmh." He turned on the TV and went over his closet.

"Speaking of RIc, what's his deal?" Damon turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. She was taking off her brown boots and socks.

"Already have a crush?" He smirked. "You always were a sucker for nerds." Tori flipped him off as she took off her red blouse. "Well, he's been through some shit, so."

"That bad, huh?" She had finished taken off her clothes and got in the tub.

"You have no idea. But enough about my life and Mystic Falls. How you've been? Anything juicy I should know? You got a boyfriend, girlfriend maybe, I should know of?" He went into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Sadly, no, my love life is and always will be, non-existent." She laughed and Damon took a bottle from the side of the tub and poured it in the water.

"Oh, come on, there must've been someone." Bubbles started forming and Tori started playing with them.

"Nope."

"Well, is there anything exciting you've done in the past 30 years?" He put the bottle back and started playing with the bubbles just like her. If anyone could see him now, they wouldn't let him live this down.

"I went back home." Damon raised his eyebrows. "It's a town mall now." He snorted and she splashed him.

"Well it has been 500 years. What did you expect?" Damon smirked and grabbed a towel for her.

"Ugh, don't say it too loud, I don't need a reminder of how old I am." She groaned and he let out a low chuckled.

"Look at it this way, you'll always be hot." The older Salvatore brother gave her flirty smile and she laughed.

"It's always fun to see you try to get in my pants." Tori reached for the towel he had in his hands, with a smirk he walked back to his closet. "Trying so hard and all." She smiled at herself.

She got up from the tub, wrapped it around her body and walked out of the bathroom, looking for some of her old clothes she knew Damon had around his closet. After a couple of years of knowing each other and having surprise visits, they started this little ritual that wherever they were; they would always have clothes from the other. He even had a couple of dresses; Tori noticed when she went over his closet. Another thing noticed by her was a map pinned in the inside of the door of it, with a bunch of newspapers. There were also a couple of post-its with names and a particular name caught her eye. She opened her mouth to ask Damon, who was standing in front of it, a blank look on his face, but was interrupted by the TV.

"Whether suicide, or a tragic accident, WPKW News has lost one of its shining stars. Field reporter and weekend anchor Andie Star was discovered." The reporter on the screen said and Tori stared at it, and then quickly turned to look at Damon.

"Sorry about…" Damon's eyes, which were also glued on the TV, snapped to Tori. "...you know, Andie." He scoffed.

"Believe it or not, you're a real softy on the inside and even if she was just a little distraction, you didn't want her to die. Especially in the hands of your brother." She sighed deeply when he turned to the closet door again, ignoring her words. Tori rolled her eyes and walked further inside the closet looking for a pair of jeans. When she found them, she paired them with a white t-shirt.

"Just can't stay away, can't you?" Damon asked loudly ripping off the newspapers and post-its from the map, while Tori put on her jeans, her shirt already on.

"You've been dodging my calls." The young doppelganger said when she was face to face with him, but her eyes quickly widen when she saw Tori behind him buttoning her jeans and the female vampire gave her a small wave and smile. "Oh-, I- I didn't mean to…" Elena stuttered, but Tori stopped her.

"Oh, no, no, it's not what you think. Me and him?" She pointed between her and Damon. "Never gonna happen. Like ever."

"Add another ever; I don't think she quite got it." Damon rolled his eyes at Tori, and then looked at Elena. " Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all."

Elena looked between him and Tori, still not really believing her words. "Why didn't you tell me?" The other brunette in the room walked out of the closet, knowing she didn't want to be in the middle of this and because she needed a bra.

"Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" Damon said sarcastically and brushed past Elena.

"He called me, Damon." That made him stopped in his tracks and look back at her. Tori raised an eyebrow at them.

"What?"

"Stefan called me last night."

"What'd he say?" Apparently, Tori couldn't stop herself from asking and both Damon and Elena's attention snapped towards her. When she didn't answer, Damon asked.

"Well?"

"He- he didn't say anything." When Damon scoffed, she explained. "But it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee."

"Stefan's in Tennessee? Of off places?" Damon gave her a look and she raised her arms in defense. "Right, not my business. I'll be in the bathroom." And walked away.

"Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically." He said and threw all the papers he was ripping off in the unlit fireplace.

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called." Elena said and left. Damon lit a match and was about to throw it when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I hate to admit it, but maybe she's right. I remember ripper Stefan very well and that wasn't ripper behavior." Tori said walking out of the bathroom, brushing her wet hair. Not looking up at her, he dropped the match.

Minutes went by without either of them speaking, until Damon broke the silence.

"She's going to do something stupid." Tori, still working on her hair when he spoke, laughed. He was still in front of the fire place.

"You know, I'm pretty sure she is. Sure know how to pick 'em." She walked to the bed and sat. Damon gave her a half glare and went to sit down next to her.

"What? You're not going to deny it?" She asked when he kept quiet. He opened his mouth to give her a snarky remark when his phone rang. "Saved by bell." With a side glance he answered.

"How's the hangover?" He smirked.

" _Listen, Damon, its Elena."_ Tori realized it was Ric.

"What is she going to do?" He asked, not that very surprised, but just because he wasn't surprised she'd do something stupid, didn't mean he knew how stupid it would be.

" _She wants to hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon. Look for Stefan."_ He answered like he wasn't really all that surprised Damon knew. Tori's eyes widen at that. _Oh, my god she's a complete moron._

"What?!" Damon got up and walked out his room, Tori right on his heels.

" _Yeah, listen I gotta go. I'll text you the location."_ And just like that he hung up.

"And he's actually going to take her there?" She asked the minute Ric hung up. "He's even more of an idiot than her!" She's been around for a long time; she's seen what werewolves are capable of, especially to vampires. "Plus, I was already planning our wedding."

"Yeah, well, that's Ric for you." He said and when he saw his keys on the entrance table he grabbed them and opened the door, ignoring her last words.

"Wait, and you're going? Damon, are you crazy, do you have any idea what a werewolf bite can do to vampires?!" She stepped in front of him, wide eyes.

"Yup, almost died before the summer started this year." He smirked down at her and tried to walk around her, but she stopped him again.

"Whoa, whoa, what? You got bit?"He really didn't tell her that much during their talk earlier. Damon basically told her bullshit.

"I'll tell you all about it later, but right now I have to stop a doppelganger from getting killed all over again." When Tori gave him another confused/incredulous look, he pushed her to the side and ran in vampire speed to his car, she followed.

"I'm coming with you." Damon sighed irritated. "I'm not letting you get killed out there, especially because of a werewolf bite… again." Tori went to the passenger door, but Damon stopped her

"No, you're not. You're going to stay here and wait for me." When she opened her mouth to protest, he cut her off. "I'm just going to go get her and I'll be back before sundown." Damon told her in a tight voice and smile. He wasn't voicing it, but he didn't want her to get hurt over his stupidity, correction, Elena's.

They had a small stare down and it would've gone for hours, if Tori hadn't looked away and took a step back. Both were very stubborn, she was a lot like Damon in some ways, but yet so different. While Damon was selfish, she was selfless. While he made rash decisions, without really thinking things through, she analyzed the situation and made sure it would be alright.

Without another word, she walked back in the house, obviously pissed. At that, Damon let out a growl and got into his car.

* * *

When she slammed the door closed, she made herself a drink. Hearing Damon drive off, she had two more glasses and pulled out his phone. You'd think he'd be smarter and not tell her what to do after all these years. Reading the location Ric had sent Damon, she smirked and walked out, getting in the own car, a 1979 red Charger. The Salvatore's weren't the only ones with cool cars.

Pulling out of the driveway, she was on her way to Tennessee and maybe just maybe, kick Damon's ass. He always did this and it pissed her off so much, getting into some dangerous shit. In moments like these Tori felt like his mother. Making sure he was safe all the time, saving his ass, even protecting him and she has done it before. The 70's were a very long decade for her and Damon.

In less than two hours she was there, another thing Tori and Damon had in common, they loved to drive really fast, and in emergencies, they basically flew. Damon's blue Camaro was in parked lazily under a shade and she parked hers next to his.

All she had to do was find them and make sure they'd survive this so she could kick Damon's ass for not telling her anything. Tori kept reaping herself it wasn't any of her business, but she felt like she needed to know. Plus, they told each other pretty much everything, they knew each other well. The only times they would lie was when they were either in dip shit or they thought they were doing the right thing in not telling the other one.

Getting out of the car, she ran into the woods and just like that she heard them.

" _The sun's about to set."_ Damon said.

" _I can see that, Damon."_ Tori could almost hear Elena's eye roll.

" _I'm just saying."_

" _The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time."_ Right after the words left Elena's mouth a twig snapped and Tori heard them stop.

" _Stay where you are!"_ It was Ric's voice this time and Tori's brows furrowed.

" _Vampire."_ She heard a new voice say and in a flash she was there, pushing Damon away from the man and getting in his place against the tree. The man tried biting her couple of times; she somehow stopped him each time.

"A little help here!" She grunted and Damon punched the man, while Ric fired his crossbow. Thankfully the werewolf let Tori go, but went after her again when he pushed Damon with his supernatural strength far away. He held her against a tree once again and she tried to push him off again.

"Tori!" Elena yelled and without looking, Tori caught whatever she had thrown and hit it against the man's head, knocking him out.

"Let me guess. Hybrid." Ric said looking at the man lying unconscious on her feet.

"Hybrid?" Tori panted.

"Let's tie him up before he wakes up, maybe he has some answers." Damon said dusting himself off. His eyes moved from the hybrid to Tori. "And how did you get here?" Without taking her eyes off the man on the floor, she showed him his phone and he quickly pated his pockets. "Can I have it back now?" She threw it his way and circled the hybrid, then looked up at the eldest Salvatore brother.

"Now would be a good time to explain, Damon." He sighed and both Ric and Elena started getting out all the ropes they had.

"Long story short, some asshole, who's named Klaus, is trying to make hybrids just like him. Half vampire, half werewolf." He finished with a tight smile and Tori gave him a blank stare.

"Klaus." It wasn't a question, but Damon didn't notice.

"He's an Original vampire, also hybrid. Ergo his little experiment." He pointed at the man, still on the floor, but again didn't notice Tori's reaction.

"So he really did find you." Her voice low. Eyes on Elena, who was staring at her.

"What did you say?" The doppelganger walked closer to the female vampire. Finally, Damon noticed her behavior.

"He finally found you." Her voice still low.

"What do you mean?" It was Damon now who asked.

"I thought, when I saw you last night that you were still safe, but he already found you." Both Damon and Elena were staring at her confused, while Ric just listened to them, preoccupied with the hybrid. "And when Ric called you earlier you said you were going to stop Elena from getting killed _again_. Damon, did Klaus break the curse?" Tori asked him with wide eyes.

"How do you know about Klaus and the curse?" Elena asked her.

"Damon?" Ignoring Elena, her eyes still on Damon, who sighed deeply.

"Yes, he broke the curse." He said studying her. Never once did she tell him about Klaus, but then again, he never asked.

"Damn it." Tori growled lowly.

"Damon, help me out." Ric said. He didn't want to interrupt, mostly because he wanted to know what Tori's deal was, but the hybrid could wake up any second. With a last glance at Tori, Damon started helping him.

"How much do you know about Klaus?" Elena decided to get closer, she was now very curious, especially with her reaction.

"I know enough, but that's a story for another time. Spray vervain in the ropes, all of them, if he's half vampy, that'll help a little." She crouched down in front of one of the bags and pulled out a bottle full of vervain, handing it to Elena, who quickly got to it.

"These ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer." Damon said looking over at the hybrid, now tied to the tree he had pushed him and Tori against.

"Ric, here. Take these." Elena finished spraying them and Damon, instead reaches for them, burning him.

"Aah! Ow!" He hissed and Tori rolled her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to laugh at Damon, her mind preoccupied with thoughts of Klaus.

"I said Ric." Elena said obviously with raised eyebrows. This time, Ric took them and tied them.

"All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon." The history teacher said.

"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to." Elena said walking closer to the hybrid tied up against the tree. Tori quickly took a step forward, were all Mystique Falls citizens dumbasses?

"You may not be a vampire but he can still tear you to shreds." Her voice flat. Obviously the doppelganger didn't listen to her and reached out to touch his face, but just before her hand touches, the hybrid wakes up, screaming. Suddenly his bones start popping, with one swift move, Tori moved Elena behind her.

"Is he turning?" Damon asked incredulously and Tori's eyes widen again.

"It's impossible. It's still daylight." Elena says looking up to the sky.

"Tell him that." Both Ric and Tori say at the same time.

"What do you think you're you doing?" The female vampire asked Damon in panic, when he got close to the hybrid and held his shoulders.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full." Elena said, starting to panic even more.

"Yeah, we get it, Elena. It's not normal. " Tori snapped at Elena and moved closer to Damon.

"You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf." Ric said, also now starting to panic.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." The brunette vampire said under her breath. Suddenly the hybrid started snarling and screaming louder.

"Damon, we've got to get out of here." The doppelganger said, scared. "We gotta get out of these mountains now!" She yelled and pushed his shoulder. "Damon, now!"

"You heard the girl. Move!" Tori yelled and pushed Damon of the hybrid and towards the human, and then they began running.

Still running through the woods when night fell and so did Elena. The three left standing stopped and looked back. Both Tori and Damon made a move to help Elena when the hybrid, now in wolf form, was face to face with her.

"Don't. Move." Tori said stopping Damon from walking forward. A few seconds passed, no one spoked or moved and she should've known he was going to do something incredibly stupid.

"Here doggie, doggie." And with that he ran off, wolf right behind him.

"Damon!" Tori growled. She looked back at Ric and Elena, who had stood up. "Get out of here now." Ric nodded. He had to admit, she could be a little scary when pissed.

"Come on, let's keep moving." He waved Elena his way, but she ignored him staring at the place Damon and the wolf had disappeared.

"We can't leave Damon." Elena said, a little out of breath. Tori grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her Ric's direction.

"He can handle himself, Elena. Now get out of here." The female vampire snapped, furious. She knew something like this would happen.

"No. If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here." Elena snapped back, trying to move forward, but Tori quickly stopped her.

"I'll go after him, now just please, get out of here." Since the doppelganger wasn't listening to her earlier, she thought she'd use the "magic word", but her voice was still stern.

"I am the reason he's out here. I told him where we were, and I'm telling you to keep moving. Let's go." It was Ric's turn to snap, but Elena hesitated. "Elena, now!" With that they ran off and Tori went the way Damon had.

"If the wolf doesn't kill him, I'll do it myself." She growled lowly.

* * *

Tori got there just in time, the wolf, now back to his human form, was trying to bite Damon just like earlier. Rushing forward, she tackled him to the ground and got up quickly. He snarled at her and went after her. Luckily, Damon pulled him backwards before he could bite her. Both men struggle once again, when suddenly the hybrid chokes and falls. Behind him was Stefan, his heart in hand. The eldest Salvatore brother stared at his younger brother, panting.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"What part of "don't follow me anymore" got lost in translation, Damon?" He threw away the heart and looked at Damon. Tori was standing next to Damon, a couple of steps back, where the hybrid had attacked her, just staring at both brothers.

"Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls." He said.

"I didn't call her." Stefan denied with an expressionless face, he could be a terrible liar sometimes. The youngest brother fixed his stare in Tori, still no expression. "Tori, you're back."

"Hey, vegie vamp. Or should I say, ripper vamp? "She asked, moving forward. "How's life treating you?" He made a face and she smirked.

"Been better." Stefan and Tori's relationship was little different than Lexi and Damon's. Sure they had their hate moments, where Tori, it was always her, just wanted to snap his neck for being an idiot, but got along none the less. They told each other things, it also helped that she was also good friends with Lexi. In fact, before Damon, Tori had Lexi and she was thankful Stefan had Lexi, because she wasn't sure she could handle both brothers and because Lexi "knew her shit", like she liked to call it. Damon was just enough for her.

"So I've heard." If only Lexi were alive, she'd know what to do to help him.

"Sure you did. She's not gonna give up on you." Damon said, ignoring his brother and best friend's conversation. He didn't hate Stefan and Tori's friendship, but it could irritate him sometimes.

"She has to. Because I'm never coming back." Stefan took a step forward. "Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time." With that he left.

"He was always so dramatic, don't you think?" Tori said the minute he was gone and Damon stared at her. "Oh and next time you see a werewolf, don't make him chase you." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't' start." He moved to go back to Elena and Ric, but she stopped him.

"What do you know about Klaus?" She asked serious and Damon squinted his eyes at her.

"What do _you_ know about Klaus?" He got closer to her.

"I know enough to know that you don't know what you're getting in to. Especially if he broke the curse." She snapped.

"Oh, I know." He smiled sarcastically.

"No you don't. You only know the basics, Damon."

"Then why don't you tell me?" He poked her chest and she slapped his hand away.

"The less you know the better." He glared at her.

"If Elena's in danger I want to know. I need to know." Tori's eyes widen.

"Oh, my God, you're in love with her." Damon cursed under his breath. "You're seriously in love with the Petrova doppelganger?" She crossed her arms and Damon grabbed her by the arm and speeded out of the woods. Not wanting to have this conversation now. Ric's car appeared in their site, and with normal speed he kept walking its way, hand still in Tori's arm.

Irritated, she yanked her hand away from his grasp and glared at him.

"Asshole." She said, so only he could hear her and he smirked.

"You've called me worst." His smirked grew when he saw Tori fuming. Another thing about her, she was pissed easily. The smallest thing ticked her off. But what really got her raging was when someone she cared about was in danger or was getting themselves in danger. He could never figure out why that pissed her off, but he knew it did. Over the years it got even worse and all because of him, 95.99% of the time.

"Damon?" Elena's voice caught his attention and he had to sop himself from smiling, she sounded worried. Getting out of the car she asked again. "Are you okay? Did you..?"

"Fine. Bite-free." He cut her off. "Get back in the car, please." She got closer to him, making sure he really wasn't dying.

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" She asked incredulously, and then looked at Tori. "Are you okay, Tori?" The anger the female vampire was feeling ceased a little and gave her a small smile. She didn't know her that well and she was worried about her. Tori understood why Damon liked her. Elena was the complete opposite of Katherine, so she officially liked her, even if she still thought her and Damon slept together.

"Yes, she's also fine and I'll give you 10 seconds: 9, 8…" He grabbed Elena by the shoulders and guided her towards Ric's car. He looked over at said man. "Hey, Ric, did you happen to see where I parked my car?"

"Damon, stop being such a caveman." Elena said trying to fight off Damon's grasp, with that they all got in Ric's car and left. Tori couldn't help but let out another small smile at them, she also didn't miss Stefan watching them from afar.

* * *

The short drive was silent and the humans in front could feel the tension between the two vampires in the back. Dropping them off next to their own cars, Damon told Ric not to wait for them. He hesitated a bit, but nodded. Tori waved at the humans and without another word got in her car and started the engine, speeding away from Damon, following Ric and Elena.

With a deep sigh, Damon copied Tori and was behind them in no time.

Instead of going directly to the Salvatore Mansion, Tori decided to follow Ric to Elena's home, Damon right behind her. In the past two hours they spent driving, she stated to think, calming herself more. 500 years ago she swore to herself she would never think of that asshole, but here she was. Back in Mystique Falls, visiting his old friend, where the Petrova doppelganger was, he was in love with him and to top it all off Klaus had found her, breaking that god damn curse.

Turning off the engine, she let out exhale deeply and got out of the car.

"Nice wheels." Ric said, while getting his bag out the back seat.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and he returned it. He really was cute. Damon walked up to her and they stared at each other. If you listened closely, you could hear a silent "Sorry" from both parties. That was another thing they had, they never apologized out loud, just like Damon, she was too proud for that, so they would silently stare at each other and hope the other one understood. Tori smiled lightly at him and he nodded. They were good. For now.

Damon nodded his head towards the house, walking behind the two humans who had been glancing at them both. They were very curious as to how they're friendship worked. Tori followed after him. It was after Tori crashed with the invisible barrier that Elena gasped.

"Oh, I totally forgot. Come in." She said quickly and the vampire made a face flipping off Damon, who had smirked at her. Elena then went upstairs and judging by the sound, she was taking a shower.

"Uh, where are you going?" Tori asked Damon, when she saw him go up the stairs.

"Make yourself at home." He said without looking back at her and disappeared from view. She slapped her hands against her thighs and sighed.

"Want something to eat?" Ric suddenly asked.

"You offering?" She smirked and followed his voice to the kitchen, where he was standing in front of the fridge. He looked back at her and she laughed. "Relax, I'm joking." He chuckled and closed the fridge.

"Right. I can see why your friends." He saw her sit on one of the stools, smirking, "I'm gonna go unpack." He walked passed her and she waved.

Now, Tori didn't want to spy on Damon, but the curiosity got the best of her. Getting a glass of water she heard Damon's voice. Luckily for him, she got the last part of their conversation.

" _Thanks."_ She heard his footsteps.

" _Yes, I worry about you. Why do you even have to hear me say it?"_ Tori raised her eyebrows at that. She heard footsteps again and then Damon's voice.

" _Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone."_ There was a brief pause until he spoke again. _"Good night, Elena."_ She choked a little on her water and Damon appeared behind her and nodded towards the door. With that they were out the door and in their way to the Salvatore Boardinghouse.

 **And that's the end of chapter two. I tried to make it shorter. In fact originally, it was going to be a very short chapter, but while I was writing it I thought I'd ass Tori in the episode. Please let me know what you think. Now, I can't promise I'll update every few days, but winter vacation will start soon, so, cross fingers!**


	3. Let's go meet Oprah

**First of all, I AM SO SORRY! This semester is hell! And when I told you that I had the other part ready, I forgot I still needed a finish and check for spelling and all, and so I said I would do that another time and time passed and I just remembered now and I am so sorry! I won't make more promises, but I do hope I have the next episode soon.**

 **Okay, so originally I thought of splitting this chapter, but I don't like that, so I wrote the other part under "part one". And I change very little and some bad grammar.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

The sun had barely shown when Tori felt the bed dip. She knew exactly who the person that now lay beside her was. He was very eager to know what she knew.

When they got to the Salvatore Boarding house the night before, Damon quickly showered her with questions, but she didn't answer any of them. Instead, Tori grabbed a bottle of bourbon and took it with her upstairs to one of the many rooms, ignoring him. He of course followed, but once again he got nothing. After being annoyed by him for 30 minutes or so, she told him to fuck off and that she'd answer his questions in the morning. That seemed to do the trick, because with that he left her alone with her bottle.

Obviously she drank the whole thing and right now, she was battling a hangover. Not that Damon really cared. He wanted answers and he wanted them now, for obvious reasons and because he was curious as to know how his best friend knew about the big bad Klaus. The eldest Salvatore brother would never admit it out loud, or to anyone, but he felt a little hurt that she would keep a secret from him. As corny it may sound, they told each other pretty much everything. I mean, after knowing her for just a week he opened up to her about his problems. Damon, to this day, never understood how and why he did so. It was something about her, the way she talked to him and the way he would look at him that told him he could trust her. And he was glad he did, because for a century he had the pleasure, and annoyance, to know her and trust her.

Now, Damon Salvatore wasn't blind. He knew the girl he called his best friend was beautiful, in fact, at first he thought that she liked him and he didn't find that idea horrible, even if he was, at that time, obsessed over Katherine. Her eyes resembling cat ones, her semi long light brown hair, full light pink lips and her nice defined cheek bones had him second guessing a long, long time ago, but funny enough, it only lasted for a month. After that he only saw her as a sister, but not so much because like he had said before, he wasn't blind.

Leaning over her frame, he started to poke her sides. She wasn't ticklish, but it was going to annoy her, thus waking her up. One of his favorite qualities that she had was that she would get annoyed very easily. The smallest thing could set her off. It wasn't until later on that Damon learned it was him that annoyed her so quickly.

As soon as Tori felt Damon's fingers poking her side, she let out a heavy sigh.

"The sun is barely out, Damon." Her face was still pressed against a pillow.

"I have somewhere to be at 6, so." He stopped poking her and lied down next to her.

"Couldn't you bother me a _fter_ your 6:00 am appointment?"

"Nope, cause I plan on taking you with me." With that she turned to face him, eyes squinted from both sleep and the hangover.

"You do realize I'm on vacation, right?" The eldest Salvatore brother gave her a small pout and she sighed. It wasn't that his pout won her over, she could take Damon's good looks and brush them aside, she just wanted to sleep and the best way to get him to leave her alone was to tell him what he wanted to know, as Tori had learned during the years. "Ok, what do you want to know?" Tori sat up and Damon copied her, smirking.

"How about we start simple? How do you know Klaus?"

"That's a very long and complicated story." He made a face, but didn't say anything, so she decided to go straight to the point instead of going through her life as a human girl. Damon knew little things of her past life, but Tori never really did like talking about them and he understood. "But since he already broke the curse" She paused when her head felt like it was about to explode. Even with a wave of pain kept surfing in her head, she managed to glare at Damon. "I'm sure you're aware of the ingredients." She said annoyed.

"A rock, a vampire, a werewolf and the doppelganger." He used his fingers to count them, ignoring her glare and her annoyance, like always. "What does it have to do with you?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"You're forgetting a very important one, dumbass. A witch to perform the spell." She gave him a pointed look and his eyes widen in the matter of seconds.

"No." He said incredulously. "Seriously?"

"You wanted to know." Shrugging, Tori got up from the bed.

"Really? He followed her movements. "You were the witch Klaus used for the sacrifice?" He asked incredulously.

"Yup." And with that, she went to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, which made her curse very loudly at her stupidity.

* * *

After a lot of arguing, Damon finally convinced Tori to accompany him to Elena's house. She was irritated with him, not because he woke her up at 5 fucking am while she suffered a hangover, but because she learn he had spoken to Katerina Petrova, explaining the reason behind waking Elena up. The 500 year old doppelganger had told Damon where Stefan was apparently.

"Ugh, she's still around?" Tori groaned in the passenger seat of Damon's car, they were on their way to the Gilbert home. "I thought Klaus would've taken her out, that bastard let me down. If I would've known he wouldn't kill her the minute he had her, I would've gone after her myself!"

"So you knew she was on the run?" He asked, since it wasn't until an hour ago that he learned that she knew Katherine before turning into a vampire. To be honest, Damon thought she hated her because of what she did to him. I mean, yeah, he had a suspicion Tori knew her long before. The first time the eldest Salvatore mentioned Katherine he saw rage behind her eyes, but she had hid it away. Another thing she had hid from him. He had to admit, it hurt a little.

"I found it very entertaining." She smiled. "I mean, what's better than watching the woman who's ruined the lives of many run from an Original vamp for her entire existence? I'll tell you what: nothing." Damon smirked looking over at her.

"Someone's still bitter."

"Damn fucking right I'm bitter. The bitch stabbed me." She muttered, but Damon heard her. At first he thought that was the reason behind her hatred, but it was too simple for someone like Tori. She wasn't big on the hating someone. Not because she wasn't capable, but because she thought it was a waste of time. She would always say that hating someone is letting them win, so seeing or better yet, hearing her hatred towards the evil doppelganger was something, not new, but intriguing.

"You did try to help Klaus kill her." He gave her another smirk and she made a face.

"It's not like I had any other choice back then." She said once the car had stopped in front of the Gilbert home, opening the passenger door and getting out. Damon copied her as they closed their doors at the same time.

"Couldn't you just do somethin' witchy to him?" He asked walking to her side and the female vampire raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sure, if I wanted to die." Damon gave her a small shrugged and started walking into the house, Tori right behind him muttering under her breath something about "Asking stupid questions" Closing the front door once they were inside, he put his index finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet.

"I'll be right back." He whispered and speeded upstairs. She sighed and walked to the kitchen. That poor girl would need caffeine. While she was in the middle making coffee she heard footsteps, but she knew they weren't Elena's.

"Morning, handsome." She said smiling, her back to the kitchen entrance, where a sleepy Ric stood. Turning around, the female brunette couldn't help but look him up and down. The history teacher was shirtless, he had a little bit of chest hair and she was kinda digging it. He gave her a confused look, that mixed with his sleepiness was just adorable to her, but he sighed waving his hand in a way of saying "Doesn't matter" and sat on one of the bar stools.

"Coffee?" She asked him and got a grunt in response. Damon must've woken him up on his way to Elena's room.

"Black." Ric whispered when he saw her walked to the fridge. Making a face, Tori poured the milk in only one of the cup and walked back to the fridge, putting the milk away to then walk over to him, setting the cup in front of him. After staring at him with a raised brow for a minute as he drank his coffee, she turned back to the coffee maker and filled the cup that had already milk in it. Damon was waking Elena up and she wanted to have her coffee ready for the doppelganger. Tori knew working with Damon without drinking coffee in the morning was basically suicide.

"BRB, Mister Saltzman." She said smiling at him and walking out of the kitchen and upstairs, listening to their voices in her room.

" _Is he okay?"_ The doppelganger said and Tori smiled a little at the concern in her voice. She still didn't know much of her, they had barely talked that much, but she wanted to. The girl was so different from Katherine, she seemed so much better.

" _Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah."_

"You know, I never really did like Oprah. I'm more of a Ellen DeGeneres kind of girl." The female vampire said, walking closer to Elena's room and leaning against the door frame, holding the cup of coffee. Damon was opening one of the drawers of Elena's dresser when she appeared. Looking over at her, he made a face and pulled something out.

"Ooh. Put these in the "yes" pile." He said smirking looking at Elena, who was standing behind him, through the mirror that was on top of the dresser. Tori rolled her eyes at him and watched as Elena stomped his way and took it out of his hands, glaring at him, which only made his smirk grow.

"I'll be downstairs." Damon said walking out the door, but not before he heard Tori call him asshole under her breath.

Once he was gone, she stepped into the room.

"Here." She said handing Elena the cup. "Thought you might need it." The human accepted the cup with a small smile, still tired.

"Thanks." She said, taking a sip.

"Don't mention it. Damon also decided to wake me up at unholy hours and I was hungover." Elena let out a small chuckled and Tori smiled at her, her eyes studying her.

"You know I still don't believe he actually has a…" The doppelganger stopped herself before she could finish, halfway through she realized it sounded a bit rude and she didn't exactly know much about Tori, especially how'd she react.

"A long term friend?" The female vampire asked, smirking at the doppelganger. She'd notice how Elena winced a little. Tori found it fair, since she didn't know her, yet she couldn't help but feel down about it.

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, we don't have a lot of time for a story so it's gonna have to wait for after we get your boyfriend back." She grabbed Elena by her shoulders guiding her towards the bathroom.

The female vampire wasn't avoiding her question, she could tell somehow, but that didn't stop her from being curious as how to their friendship came to be and how it worked. Before she could ask anything else, Tori had taken the cup of coffee from her hands.

"It's Damon we're talking about so it's going to be a good story." She winked at the doppelganger. "And if I were you I'd hurry up in the shower. We leave in 20." She pushed her closer to the shower.

"You're coming with us?"

"Why else would I be awake at 6 am? Now shower, I'll pack for you." Elena opened her mouth to speak once again. "Don't worry, I'll pack the most un-sexy clothes you have." The female vampire said making another face at her and closing the bathroom door in her face.

* * *

Just like Tori had said, after Elena showered and ate something, they were off to Chicago.

"I sure hope we find him, 'cause it would suck if the last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace." Damon said, eying Elena, who was fumbling with her necklace in the passenger seat while looking out the window.

"It's an antique, Damon. Like you." Elena said, not taking her eyes off from the window. Tori snorted from the backseat, where she sat checking her phone. She's never really liked road trips, especially road trips that may lead to their death. He gave Elena an un-amused look.

"Tor, hand me that notebook, will ya?" He asked reaching out his hand. She looked around her until she found it on the floor and gave it to him. "Read this, paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago." He said handing it to Elena. She recognized it immediately.

"It's Stefan's diary. I'm not going to invade his private thoughts." The doppelganger said handing it back to Damon.

"You need to be prepared for what you're about to see." He warned.

"He's right, Elena." Tori said, putting her phone away. Elena looked back at her, eyebrows raised.

"I've seen Stefan in his darkest periods. I can handle it." Tori opened up her mouth to answer her but Damon beat her to it.

"Here's one. March 12, 1922. " _I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood. In places I don't recognize. With women I don't remember._ "" He read out loud, with what Tori assumed was his "Stefan voice". He looked over at Elena and gasped dramatically. "I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin?" Tori rolled her eyes at that and Damon looked at her over the review mirror and smirked.

Elena snatched the diary off his hands. "Eyes on the road, grandma." She said, giving him a semi glare.

"Alright, but do me a favor, read the next page out loud for me." Elena gave him a confused look, but does it anyway, which makes his smirk grow bigger. This would be really fun.

" _Today I saw a face I thought I'd never see again. Not after she blandly told me she didn't like me and pretty much slapped me. What was an even bigger surprise was waking up next to her, tangled up in the sheets, her body covering mine as she slept. To be honest, it was odd, yet I couldn't bring myself to complain, Tori is a beautiful woman. My brother was a lucky man-"_ Elena was quickly cut off by a loud gasp and someone snatching the diary out of her hands.

"Why the fuck would you have her read that out loud?!" Tori screech while hitting Damon on the back of the head with the diary. He laughed, like actually laughed which had Elena looking at him a little spooked, she had never heard Damon laugh that way, ever. "Oh, my God, that bastard wrote about me in his diary, I told him not too! Ugh." She groaned while reading what he wrote about her.

"So, you and Stefan..." Elena started, still a little shocked, at both Damon laughing in a nice, friendly way, not forced at all and reading about how the brunette in the back seat and his boyfriend slept together. Tori put the diary down and leaned over the front seats.

"Yes, but-" She was cut off by Damon laughing even more loudly. "Can it, Salvatore." She snapped at him and looked back at Elena smiling nervously. "Listen, it was a long time ago, don't need to worry about it. It meant nothing." Elena raised her eyebrows at her and she gave her a tight smile. "That made it worst, didn't it?"

"No, it's okay. I mean, Stefan's a 150 year old vampire so." She said shaking her head. I mean, it was to expect. The reason why it threw her off was because she couldn't really picture her and Stefan like that. It was a weird image that Elena quickly shoved it away, she didn't need that.

"Yeah, still doesn't make me feel better. I _am_ sorry you had to find out this way or ever, really." She said handing Elena the diary again and she gave her a cautious stare. "Oh, relax it was one time. I was lonely and he's hot. Don't judge me." Damon made a disgusted noise and she gave him a smirk. "Don't be jelly, Damon, it doesn't suit you." He sent her a glare and pushed her to the back seat, only to have her hit his head again, this time with her hand.

"Fine. Back to my game. Tell me if you see a Florida plate." He said and Elena sat back on her seat, diary in hand. Minutes later, the doppelganger closed the diary, eyes tired of reading, so she moved on her seat so she could look back at Tori. She's known her for only two days and she liked her, but she also didn't know much about her. Only that she was Damon's best friend, she was actually nice and that she knew who Klaus was. The latter being the one that most caught her attention. The female vampire had said they could talk _after_ getting Stefan back, but she thought they could talk now, since they had a couple of hours to kill.

"Hey, Tori, can I ask you a question?"

"Just did." Tori said and physically flinch. "Sorry force of habit. What's up?"

"How did you become a vampire?" Elena asked, somewhat embarrassed. She didn't know how she would take the question, but she couldn't help herself. At that, Tori's eyebrows rose and Damon gave her a quick glance before looking back at the road.

"Oh, um, well some bitch stabbed me, but then someone cured me and before the vampire blood was out of my system, someone killed me." She said, shrugging like it meant nothing, but it did, though she would never admit it to anyone. Not even Damon.

"You're not gonna tell her who stabbed you?" Damon said, chuckling and Tori sent him an unimpressed look.

"Who stabbed you?" The doppelganger asked.

"The Petrova doppelganger." The female vampire said, sending Elena a fake smile.

"Wait, Katherine?" Elena asked with wide eyes and Tori nodded.

"The one and only."

"Why would Katherine stabbed you?"

"Well, it might've been because she was going to help certain Original sacrifice her." Damon said before Tori had a chance to answer her.

"What? What do you mean help him sacrifice her?"

"Elena, I'm 500 years old, the same age that bitch is."

"So you were around when she was human?" Tori nodded once again. "Wait, but what does the sacrificing have to do with it?"

"When I was human I was a witch, a good one. Meaning, I was powerful as fuck. So Klaus decided that I would be the witch to perform his little ritual. Set him free and all that bullshit."

"And you were willing to help him? Just like that?" Elena asked her incredulously.

"Give her some credit, Elena." Damon scoffed, trying to defend his friend. He didn't know the full story yet either, but he knew Tori well enough to know she wouldn't help that bastard on her own free will.

"Of course not, Elena, I was a witch, remember? My job was to stop that freak, laws of nature and all that, but he threatened my family, so I had no other choice. It was either them or me."

"And you chose yourself." The doppelganger said in a low voice.

"Better me than them. So I packed my bags and left." Tori shrugged and Elena stared at the female vampire in awe. "My mother was furious of course, thought I had betrayed them."

"Tell her about your little plan and how it back fired you." Damon said, smirking. Elena looked back and forward between them.

"I wasn't actually going to kill Katherine; obviously that was before I knew what an evil bitch she was. Sorry, _is._ " Tori let out a deep sigh and continued. "I was going to help her escape, find another vampire to blame. I even had the perfect one. The loser was in love with her or something."

"Trevor." Elena whispered, when she put two and two together.

"Yes, Trevor. I take it you met him?"

"Yup and he's also dead." It was Damon who answered.

"Huh, I didn't think he'd last so long. Well, anyway, told her I was going to get her out and Katherine believed me. We were out of the castle when Trevor appeared. Apparently I wasn't aware that earlier that day he had talked to her about getting her out. So basically I only helped him. I was about to knock him out when she literally stabbed me in the back and ran away with him. The end." Tori said leaning back, hands behind her head. Elena stared at her in shock. She was selfless. That was it! That was the difference between her and Damon. She didn't care what happened to her as long as the ones she cared or innocent people were safe. Sure, Damon could do good for others, but he always thought of himself in the process. What would he loose, what would he win. He would need something in return. Damon acted selfishly for others while she acted selflessly for others. She looked over at Damon, who had a serious look on his face. Elena could tell the eldest Salvatore cared for Tori and if you cared about someone you wouldn't like to hear the story of how they died, or in her case, almost.

"You said someone cured you." Elena asked, still interested in her story.

"Oh, yeah, some vampire I friended saved my life."

"So, who exactly, you know, killed you?" Once again, the doppelganger felt embarrassed. Tori stared at her, in complete silence, no emotion on her face. It freaked Elena out a little bit, she's only seen her normal, smile or smirked. More importantly, her face was somewhat opened, friendly and right now it was closed.

"It's not important. They killed me and then I woke up with blood thirst. I was about to stab myself and end it, when some guy walked passed and I couldn't resist. Ta-da!" She said the last part with fake enthusiasm. She's always hated this part of the story and Tori knew she had to tell someone, it was eating her up. For 500 years the female vampire never, ever talked about it, she was too embarrassed and it was painful. A long time ago she told herself to keep it together and so she blocked that part. Telling herself over and over again that it wasn't them and that it was all Klaus's fault.

Elena was still studying her face, when she noticed with the corner of her eye, that Damon was doing the same, using the review mirror, of course. He kept quiet, but she could tell he wanted to talk to her, shower her with question after question. His "best friend" had kept something and he silently asked himself if she was hiding even more. It became clear she was when Tori brushed off Elena's question.

"Was it Klaus?" Elena hesitated while asking the question, not taker her eyes of Tori just yet. The latter, sighing deeply and moved her eyes around the car, nowhere near the doppelganger's eyes or Damon, which she didn't miss that were staring at her through the mirror.

"Yeah, yeah it was Klaus." Tori said, letting out another deep sigh. "I just don't like talking about, okay? It wasn't the most joyous experience." Her eyes landed on Elena's face without thinking about it. She was met with the girls brown eyes, Katerina's eyes, but they were so different. It was hard to explain. Katherine's eyes were cold and just very Katherine-y. While Elena's were warm and full of something she wasn't used to seeing a lot, well not towards her that was. Compassion.

Damon on the other hand was still staring at her thought the review mirror. The minute she said Klaus, he knew she was lying. The eldest Salvatore knew her very well and Tori was well aware of it. He could also tell she wasn't all the way lying. In a way he did kill her. By taking her away from her family and basically making her break his fucking curse. They really needed to sit down and talk about all this. There was no way in hell going to let anyone know he cared about her and her wellbeing. He may sometimes torture her with annoyance and sometimes they could really, really hate each other, but that didn't change the fact that he cared. And if someone were to find out, Damon would fight tooth and nail to deny it, especially to Tori. He would _never_ let her know. Which was, well, stupid, but that's how was going to play it.

"But why? You helped him." Damon said, trying to see how much more she would lie to him right in his face.

"He must've found out about your plan." Elena said, not catching up on what Damon was doing.

"My plan to free Katherine? I wanna say no, since when he went to look for me after the whole fiasco. He didn't mention it, but he's not stupid, if he didn't know back then, he's gotta know by now." She shrugged like it was nothing and Elena couldn't really read her face anymore. She had kept it closed off.

"So that's how you know Klaus?" Damon asked, once again studying her. Tori knew what he was doing, ever since the topic started, he's been watcher her every move, even while driving. Which was very dangerous, she had to talk to him about that, especially when there's a human in the car. Of course, she knew his vampy reflexes were good, but still.

"Yes, and no Damon, I did not sleep with him." She quickly added when she saw him opening his mouth. "I rather poke my pretty green eyes out and then cut off my tongue." She saw Damon smirk and Elena tried to fight off the smile that was playing on her lips. Tori's face opened up again a little and Elena sighed internally in relief. The doppelganger also saw the eldest Salvatore eyes move back to the road.

"Whatever you say, dear." He felt her slap him behind the head again and rolled his eyes. This time Elena didn't fight off the smile.

* * *

A couple of hours later they were in Chicago, instead of stopping at a motel Damon had drove by, he stopped in front a set of apartments. Tori immediately recognized the place, while Elena looked confused, so she explained to the doppelganger briefly. She officially liked the girl, the female vampire just hoped she wouldn't do something shitty. Especially to Damon. She was 5 centuries old, not blind. Plus, the day with the whole wolf thing he hadn't deny it when she poked fun at him. Another thing they needed to talk about. They had to talk about _a lot._

"Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena asked confused, the place looked beat up and old.

"Well, there used to be an all-girls high school around the corner." Tori told her.

"Yeah, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird." Damon stopping in front of a door.

"If you're both trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." Elena said, annoyed and Tori looked at Elena in fake shock.

"Now why would we do that?" She said an innocent voice. Truth to be told, she wanted Elena as far away as possible from Ripper Stefan, even if she had seen him already like that. Tori knew Ripper Stefan was dangerous, cold and manipulative. He didn't give a shit about anyone as long as he had a neck to bit on and then rip off. She just hoped he didn't have his emotions off that would make this a whole lot worse.

"Shh." The elder Salvatore said, putting his index finger to his lips breaking the lock of the door. "Here we are Stefan's second personality home." He said opening the door. All three look around the place. It was all covered in dust and dirt. Something Tori wasn't a fan off. She was bit of a clean freak sometimes, something Damon took advantage off when he ran a finger through the dusty couch and touched Tori's face with it, making her slap his hand away and sending him a glare.

"It's just dust. It won't kill you." He smirked.

"I've told you a million times, I'm not scared of it. I just don't like seeing it." She grabbed Damon's wrist before he could touch her again with his dirty finger. "And just so you know, you just touched mold." Tori said, pushing his hand away from her face. When Damon looked down at his finger and made a face, she smiled and walked away from him.

"He obviously hasn't been here." Elena said looking at Damon, not missing the exchange between them. She fought a laugh at hearing that Tori was a bit of a neat freak.

"Tours not over yet." He walked toward a wall shelf, while trying to find something wipe his finger with. When he reached the wall shelf, he put his hand on the edge of the panel opening it. Walking inside, he pulled a cord, lighting up the hidden room. He looked back at Elena and motioned her to join him.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster." She said with fake shock walking closer. Inside there were at least 5 shelves full of bottle of liquor and Tori approved of his selection.

"Look harder." He nodded towards a wall and Elena, who had finally entered with Tori on her heels, looked at it confused. The wall had name after name, starting with their father, Giuseppe Salvatore.

"It's a list of names." Elena said, still not understanding.

"Mm-hmm." Damon said starting at the wall with a blank look.

"These are all of his victims?" Elena asked, now actually shocked.

"I totally forgot about these." Tori, who stood behind Damon and Elena, whispered. There were at least 100 names writing in three different columns.

"Still handling it?" Damon asked staring at Elena and walking out. Tori looked over at her worried. Right before they left, she silently promised herself that if things got to heavy she was getting Elena out of there. The last thing she wanted was to leave this poor girl not only heart broken, but traumatized.

Suddenly Elena snapped out of it and followed Damon.

"What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?" She asked him and Tori couldn't help the snort that escape her mouth.

"I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own." He smirked at her and sat down on Stefan's old couch. Tori saw Elena's disgusted face and smiled a little.

"If you think that's bad, you should have seen him in the 70's. Now that was truly something else." She said moving to sit on Stefan's old bed, letting out a disgusted grunt when a cloud of dust flew around her. Damon also gave her a smirk and got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"His old stomping ground."

"I'm coming with you." She moved to follow him but he stopped her.

"No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him. Come one, Tori." He waved at her to join him.

"Wait, you're just going to leave her alone here?" She said getting up from the bed.

"Yup, now let's go." He opened the door and motioned with his hand out the door. Tori looked over at Elena and bit her lip. She didn't like the idea of leaving the poor girl by herself when and Original hybrid is in town and her boyfriend has gone ripper. But she also knew that Damon needed help in case he got himself in a bunch of shit. Like always.

With hesitation, she sent Elena a tight smile and walked out the door, hoping it wouldn't come to bite them in the ass, Damon behind her.

Once they were out the building, Tori stopped right before getting in the car.

"Mind telling me why you're bringing me along and leaving Elena behind?"

"Cause I need your help with something." Damon said, opening the car door and sliding in.

"And that would be...?" She asked, copying him.

"Gloria." He said, starting the engine.

"She's still kickin'?" Damon saw her eyebrows raised and hummed in response. "Well, I'm still lost as to why you need me."

"She always liked you." And she really did. Tori has always been nice to people, that is until they got under her skin in some way, but the difference with Gloria was that she was a witch. Ever since she turned into a vampire, the brunette promised herself she'd do whatever it took to help prevent another witch going through the same shit she did. Till this day, she hasn't broken that promise.

"She likes you too."

"Maybe so, but you two had this witchy girl power going on." Tori rolled her eyes at Damon. "But if you must know why I brought you, it was because-"

"You plan on using my beautiful presence to convince her to help you." She said, cutting him off and giving him an unimpressed look.

"Not my fault you decided to be my friend. Could've walked away when you had the chance, yet you stuck around." At his words, she shrugged and he smirked at her.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived to their destination. The place hadn't change that much, only for the obvious modern touches. Tori suddenly got a few flashback's, of her walking with two men, one on her right and the other on her left. Then that one night she blew off Damon to only end up having sex with his baby brother. And that other one time she spent an entire night drinking her problems away while listening to Gloria sing. She loved her voice.

"Brings back memories, huh?" Damon asked, snapping her away from her thoughts.

"Way too many." She said, making her way inside, Damon right behind her. The place was full of people. _Good to know this place still got it._ Tori thought looking around.

"Well, look what the wind blew in." The voice made both vampires head snap it's direction. "Last I heard, you hated this place, both of you." The female vampire smiled and quickly made her way around the counter, where the old jazz singer was standing, hugging her.

"Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around." Damon said smirking at her, while she had her arms around brunette.

"And I never hated this place; I hated the people around it at the time." Tori said, releasing her hold on her. "So good to see you again, Ria." The old witch gave her a bright smile at the old nickname.

"Good to see you too, Tori. I see you're still hanging around this one." She said, looking at Damon with a smile, but not the same she'd given Tori a second ago.

"She can't stay away from me." He said, leaning against the bar.

"I bet she can't." She said sarcastically. "I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd." Gloria gave him a knowing look. She remembers the 20's very well, so she remembers all the bullshit Stefan pulled his time here.

"You've seen him?" Damon asked.

"With Klaus. Bad combo." The old witch said, looking between both vampires.

"You know where they went?" Tori asked this time. She didn't want to manipulate Gloria in anyway; she was her friend, but this why they came here for. To find Stefan and bring him home and even if she hated to admit it, Damon was somewhat right. Maybe she could get Gloria to help them.

"They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me." She said, looking between both vampires again. The old witch caught on what they were doing and as much as she wanted to call out Tori for actually agreeing with this plan, she bit her tongue. From what she remembered about the female vampire, she was nice to her, too nice to be the monster that she was. Later on she understood why, Tori had told her and Gloria couldn't really bring herself to believe a vampire would do such thing, but she was telling the truth. Especially when she saved her, twice. Still, it pissed her off to see her act in such way, but another thing she learned from her was that she was loyal to her people. In this case her people being Damon Salvatore.

"What kind of errand?" The female vampire asked, her green eyes sparkling. _Anything to get Vegie Vamp back._ She thought.

"Gloria." Damon said, when she stayed silent, in a low voice. Said woman picked two glasses and filled them up with bourbon and pushed them towards them. "Don't be a tease." He said, touching one of her hands.

The old witch looked down at his hand on hers and let out a low chuckle. "I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire." She moved her hand out of his and looked at the female vampire, who was drinking her bourbon silently, while watching them. Her eyes going around the place. "Come with me." Gloria grabbed her hand before she could protest, leaving Damon behind, utterly confused, leading her behind some closed doors.

"Is this where you kill me?" Tori asked, with a smirk, once inside the new room. She watched as Gloria turned back to the door and muttered something under her breath. Privacy spell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The old witch asked her, hand on her hips, a disapproving look on her face. The same she gives Damon every time he does something stupid.

"Well, I was enjoying a good drink, but some crazy witch dragged me into a back room for God knows what reason."

"You were never funny, you know that?" She gave her an unimpressed look and crossed her arms. Tori scoffed.

"Oh, come on, I made you laugh a lot back in the day." The vampire said, sitting down on a chair that was next to a desk in the room.

"Now, I like Damon, but I don't care about his life. Not like I care about yours and I get it, he's your friend, but I don't think dying over him is necessary. You're a good kid." The old witch said, walking close to her, sitting on the desk.

"Okay, first of all, I'm old enough to be your ancestor and second of all, you know very well that I can't do that. If I'm not there, who's gonna make sure he doesn't end up dead? He's my best friend, basically the only family I have left."

"Maybe so, Victoria, but I still don't think he's worth it." Gloria told her seriously. She isn't lying to her; she does believe that Damon Salvatore is not worth her losing her life. The old witch grew protective of the brunette, even if she's a vampire. "Oh and don't think I didn't catch you trying to play me." She saw her wince and smirked.

"Sorry?" Tori gave her an innocent smile and Gloria rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you're forgiven. Now get out of here before Klaus gets back and I know it's going to be hard and you won't listen, but keep Damon away. He will kill him." She warned her getting up from her spot on the desk, Tori followed her.

"Yeah, I think you just wasted your breath." She said, laughing lightly. Laughing along with her, the old witch gave her another hug.

"Then don't be stupid."

"Wouldn't dream of it. " Tori said pulling out of the hug. "Oh!" She exclaimed suddenly, looking around the desk Gloria was sitting on a few minutes ago. Said woman gave her a confused look and the confusion grew when she saw her write something down.

"It better not be a love note for Klaus." She said when she turned around gave her a wide smile, handing the piece of paper.

Making a face, she handed her the paper. "Why does everyone think me and Klaus happened? I'd rather die. And if you must know, I'm giving you a little present." Gloria raised her eyebrows reading the piece of paper, ignoring her previous comment. Once she noticed what was on the paper she returned her wide smiled. "I couldn't help but noticed that you're looking hella fine." She said winking at her. "An old family recipe, well, spell. This way it won't catch up to you too fast."

The old witch gave her a smile in thank you and opened the door, only to reveal an annoyed Damon.

"You both done?"

"Yes, dear." Tori said, giving him a wide smile and walking past him. He watched her go and turned to Gloria, with a raised eyebrow, who gave him a shrugged and walked away from him to attend customers. Rolling his eyes, Damon followed after his best friend.

"Let me guess, she was warning you about how I'm such a bad influence on you?" Damon asked her. They were in his car now, driving out of the parking lot of Gloria's bar. "Or how you should confess your crush on me?" He gave her a smirk and she gave him an unimpressed look.

"The joke's getting literally really old, Salvatore." He shrugged. "Where are we going now?" She asked him, noticing that he was slowing down. Killing off the engine, without another word, he got out of the car. That's when she realized they stopped in front of a store. Not being able to formulate a question, she sent him a confused look.

"Wait here." With that, he got out of the car before she could stop him. A few minutes later, Tori saw him walk up to the car with a bag in hand.

"Mind explaining now?"

"It's for Elena. Doubt anything you packed for her is good enough for tonight." He said, tossing her the bag.

"Hey, this jacket is Louis Vuitton, asshole." She snapped, sending him a small glare, causing him to smirk. He didn't really think she had bad taste, because she didn't. Over the years, Tori have shown Damon that she could dress. Every decade she would wear the best and most expensive clothes she could find. He just felt like teasing her and he personally wanted to get something for Elena.

Starting the engine, he drove away from the store and to Stefan's old apartment. From the corner of his eye, he saw the brunette peak inside the bag and smile.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That." He pointed at her mouth

"Can't I smile?" Her smile grew wider by the minute, making Damon groan. "Aw, you're so adorable. Getting a present for the girl you loooove." Tori cooed.

"Shut up." He groaned again, curing himself. "I never even told you I loved her." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to. Just like you know me well, I know you well. Plus Rick let it slip at Elena's birthday." One of the things they talked about that night her and the history teacher was Damon and Elena. The handsome vampire hunter mentioned to her how he has sacrificed his life a couple of times for the doppelganger and Tori instantly knew there was something going on. Of course she never touched the subject, because in all honestly she didn't have to. Eventually he would've told her.

"I'm starting to hate your little crush on him." Of course Rick told her. Tori laughed at his words and looked in the bag again.

"Cute dress." She teased him, wiggling her eyebrows at him, making him roll his eyes.

* * *

"So.."

"So?"

"Got any other secret I should know about?" They had been silent for 5 minutes now and Damon couldn't help his curiosity. After all, he didn't know about her knowing Klaus.

"Nope." Tori wasn't a big fan of lying to Damon, but when she had to she did, even if he could tell she was.

"Are you sure? Not even about big bag Klaus?"

"Well, he might kill us tonight." She didn't feel like talking about herself right now, especially after she opened up to Elena a few hours ago. Once a day is enough for her.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day where you lied to my face." Damon's hands gripped the steering wheel tight, eyes glaring at the road.

"How does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine?" He knew she was right, just like to everyone else, he has lied to her. Couldn't she let him be mad at her without bringing something like that up?

Nothing.

"You're such a hypocrite." Tori groaned, slamming the car door shut. They were now parked in front of Stefan's old apartment. Picking up the shopping bag from the back seat, she walked inside the building, leaving Damon behind.

"If this also has to do with me not telling you about what Gloria and I talked about, I want you to know that you're being childish and stupid." She snapped when he caught up with her in front of Stefan's apartment door.

"Oh, I'm the hypocrite?" He glared at her. "All you ever want me to do is open up to you and talk and all that bullshit, but when I ask for the same thing in return all I get is lies and no talking at all."

"Oh, come on, that's how this works!" She gestured between them. "You tell me what the hell is going on in your life and I either give you advice or help you out! It has worked wonderfully over the years, so I don't understand why you're making a fuss about it now. And I didn't lie to you! You never asked, so I never told you." She crossed her arms and he copied her. Somehow, they would always have arguments, ridiculous ones. Every time they'd see each other. It never failed. There was always something that ticked either one of them. After a while, sometimes days or moths, they'd talk and everything was back to normal, but they've never had an argument about this.

"Well if you would've told me, Elena dying and a whole lot of other shit could've been avoided." Damon snapped back her. Ever since they talked about her history with the Original, he couldn't stop thinking about the what ifs.

"How on earth could I have known that you would meet the damn doppelganger?" Her voice roused. She knew that he was right, but her pride was too big to go down without a fight.

"You knew I knew Katherine, about my little obsession. That could've been enough." He took a step forward so they were now face to face, both very angry and fed up with each other. Tori never liked fight with him, but when it was inevitable.

"That doesn't make sense, Damon!"

"Oh, please! You knew the Petrova doppelganger existed!"

"Still doesn't make a lick of sense! I haven't heard from you in 30 fucking years, so if anyone is to blame is you!" Her eyes were cold and hard.

"You know you could've warned me." He snarled at her.

The doppelganger was hiding behind a wall with a vervain dart, when she heard voices. Gripping the dart tighter, she braced herself, but the door never opened. The voices kept going, until she heard a familiar voice yell. With knotted eyebrows, she walked out behind the wall and made her way to the door. When she heard another yell, she confirmed that it was them. Grabbing the door handle, she whipped the door opened and was met with both Damon and Tori standing really close, with death stares at each other.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Both vampires said at the same time, with tight voices. Elena could only look between them, curious and a little worried. She knew Damon's temper, but she didn't know Tori's, but she could tell it was just as bad as his.

"I called you an hour ago." The doppelganger said, looking at Damon. Said vampire snatched the shopping bag out of Tori's hand and tossed it at Elena.

"Make yourself presentable." He said, walking past her inside the apartment, leaving Tori and Elena at the door. "I know where Stefan's going to be tonight." He added, sitting down at the same sofa from earlier.

"I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?" She asked him incredulously, shutting the door once Tori entered.

"I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it, and move on." Damon said from the couch.

"Klaus what?" The female vampire's head snapped her direction, her expression worried. Her eyes then moved to Damon with a glare. "May I know why I wasn't told of this?" She saw him shrugged and it pissed her off even more.

"You were too busy having a girl talk." He gave her a sarcastic smile and she returned it.

"Are you okay?" Tori then asked, moving her eyes from the eldest Salvatore to Elena, who still looked between them in confusion.

"Yeah." The doppelganger answered.

"Okay, good. Get dressed. You're all road-trippy and gross." He wanted to ask him himself, but he wasn't going to with Tori there. So he was glad she asked and that Elena was okay.

"You sure know how make a girl blush." His best friend said rolling her eyes at him.

"So you know where he's going to be?" Elena asked him, looking though the bag he had giving her.

"Yes, with Klaus."

"So, we'll distract him while you talk with Stefan."

"No, I'll distract him. You'll be with Elena in case my baby bro decides to snack of off her." Damon said getting up from the couch looking at Tori.

"He won't hurt her and she'll need privacy. Plus you'll need help with Klaus and you know it." She crossed her arms, giving him a look that dared him to argue with her in this, because he would lose.

"Okay. Thank you. Both." Elena said looking between them and Tori took her eyes off Damon's to give her a smile.

"But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out and Tori's" He made a face. "So please, tell me you can do this." He walked close to her and stared right into her eyes.

"I can do this." She said with a nod, not looking away from his eyes. The female vampire stared at them both with a small smirked. _What a bunch of dorks_.

* * *

"You know what you gotta do?" Tori asked Elena once they got to Gloria's bar. They now stood beside Damon's car, making sure everything is running smoothly.

"Yeah." Elena nodded, breathing in slowly. The female vampire could tell she was nervous, so she laid her hand on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"Just be careful and scream really loud if anything goes wrong." She looked at the doppelganger straight in the eyes and she nodded again.

"It's time." Damon, who was starting at both women, said with a nod directed to Elena. Nodding herself, Tori started to walk away from the doppelganger and towards the bar, the eldest Salvatore on her heels. They were still mad at each other, but they silently agreed to deal with it after the deed was done.

"You know what to do." She told him, once he was close to her. The plan was simple. Damon would lead Stefan outside where Elena was, meanwhile Tori would go inside the bar and distract Klaus. Then eventually, Damon would join her, giving the love birds some privacy. So putting the plan in motion, Damon made himself visible to Stefan, who wouldn't be able to resist yelling at Damon to go away.

"I need another drink. A real one." The youngest Salvatore said and the Hybrid brushed him off. In the matter of seconds, he had Damon pinned against the wall outside. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Tori, your turn." Sending both brothers a cautious look, she walked inside. _Here goes nothing_.

As soon as she walked inside she was met by Gloria's stare, a mixture of disappointment, annoyance and worry. Breaking the eye contact with the old witch, she scanned the place for him only to find him sitting by the bar, a drink in hand. Tori wasn't sure if he was acting like he couldn't feel her stare or that he literally didn't know of her presence. Yet.

The last time she saw his face was in this exact same place in the 20's and all because she hooked up with Stefan. In other words, it was by mistake. The feeling of hatred coursed through her and she watched him from afar. This man ruined her life and her family's, all because she wanted to get rid of a fucking curse, that, till this day the female vampire didn't get why. I mean, he was already an Original. Did he need to be a fucking Hybrid too? Apparently, cause why else would she be standing in this bar right now?

Taking a deep breath, she walked towards him and sat next to him, catching Gloria's eyes again. She nodded at her and the old jazz singer rolled her eyes.

"Last call. Drink 'em up!" She yelled and the costumers started to stand up and leave.

"I thought you said you never wanted to see me again." She'd forgotten about his accent.

"Yeah, well, sometimes you have to sacrifice yourself for others."

"Sounds like history's repeating itself, love."

"Oh, you have no idea." Tori said, grabbing a bottle that was on the bar and a glass, that she was sure was Stefan's, and filled it up.

"Well, I'll be the first to admit I've missed you." He gave her a smile and she raised an eyebrow.

"I have not missed you, that's for sure." Klaus let out a soft laugh at her words and took a swing of his own drink.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff-raff now." The Hybrid said, smile fading.

"Oh, honey, she's called me worse." Damon said, pointing at Tori, who shrugged and drank.

"Of course, I completely forgot about your friendship with the other Salvatore." He said smirking at her. "You don't give up, do you?" This time his words directed towards Damon.

"I could say the same thing." She gave him a smirk herself.

"Give me my brother back and you'll never have to see me again." The eldest Salvatore brother gave him an innocent look and sat down on his other side.

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..." His eyes met Tori's and she made a face at him, drawing a smirk on his face.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill-seeker." _Here we go._ Right on cue, Klaus grabbed Damon by the throat. Making a noise of struggle, Damon was lifted in the air, the Original's grip tighter around his windpipe.

"Oh, dear, what was that? I'm boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." At his words, Tori downed her drink quickly and rolled her eyes when she saw him stab Damon in the stomach with a toothpick making him grunt in pain. _How original_. "Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm." Once again, he stabbed him, this time a little higher.

"Okay, play time is over boys." Tori's hand grabbed Klaus's shoulder "Let's be adults about this and talk." She said, putting some pressure on her grip and tried to push the Original off the dark haired vampire.

"Oh, no, love, he's been asking for it all summer." He removed the toothpick, only to aim it even higher this time, making Damon grunt louder. "Ohh. Almost."

"I said that's enough." She snapped and slapped Klaus's hand away.

"You also make me lose my patience, love." In a blink of an eye, he grabbed her by the neck with his now free hand and sent her flying against a table, his other hand becoming tighter against Damon's throat.

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." Damon said with a loud painful grunt. With a glare, the Original, threw the eldest Salvatore backwards, crashing against another table a few feet away from where Victoria was thrown.

"Ugh, I knew should've seen that coming." Tori groaned from her spot, looking over at Damon lying on his back. She glanced at Klaus and saw him breaking a wooden chair and taking one of its legs, making his way to Damon. _Shit._

"You won't be any fun after you're dead." The Hybrid said, crouching in front of the eldest brother. Holding him down he raised the stake, only to have it, not only taken away from him, but directed towards his heart, while being pinned down by the female vampire.

"This won't kill you, but it'll hurt like a bitch." Tori said, putting pressure on the stake. Laughing, Klaus pushed her off of him and grabbed the hand holding the stake, tightening his hold, making her let go. With his other hand, he applied pressure on her windpipe.

"Believe it or not, love, I actually like having you around, but sometimes I just wanna-" He said, putting more pressure around her throat, trying to crush her windpipe, but before he could go any further, another body pushed him off, this body being Damon's. "You must be joking." Fed up, Klaus flashed, knocking Damon over again and reached for the stake.

Yet right when he raised the stake, it was alight.

"For fucks sake. Really?" The Original panted looking over at Gloria, who had her eyes trained on Victoria as she coughed on the floor.

"Not in my bar. You take it outside." She said firmly, walking over the other female in the room, helping her up. "What did I say about being stupid?"

"That is not in your vocabulary?" Tori said, in a low scratchy voice, earning an unimpressed look from the old jazz singer. "Right, sorry, completely rude." Scoffing, Gloria turned and walked away from them, muttering about the mess. She was alive and that's all she cared about.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." Klaus said, still holding Damon down on the floor. Standing up, the Original looked over at her. "You alright there, love?" He said, walking over to the bar again, eyes still on her.

"Oh, fuck off." She said, walking over to Damon and helping him and guiding him towards the door. "Let's go."

"So soon?" She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yup. Bye!" Tori said, raising an arm up in the air and flicking him off.

"You sure you guys didn't sleep together or something." Damon said once they were out of the bar, earning a slap in the back of the head. With a chuckle, grabbed her arm and stood in front of her. "You alight?" He looked at her neck and it had fait bruises.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" She said, slapping away one of his hands that was touching her neck.

"Peachy." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, then let's go. I'm fucking starving and in need of a cold shower." With a nod he starting walking, Tori on his heels, when they were near enough the car, they noticed the doppelganger inside of it, looking off to the distance. Giving each other looks, they got in the car.

"Are you okay, Elena?" _She really didn't deserve this. She's just a girl._ She thought.

"Just drive." She said without looking at either of the vampires that were starting at her in concern.

* * *

"You really don't have to do this Tori." Elena said, walking in her bedroom, the vampire right behind her.

"You're right, but I want to."

When they arrived at the Gilbert residence, the female vampire had gotten out of the car at the same time Elena had. The entire drive back to Mystic Falls she was thinking of ways to help the doppelganger feeling a little better. Like a real teenager, without a care of the world around her and Damon, who had read her mind, let her go without a word, agreeing with her.

"But why?" The young human asked, sitting on the edge of her bed, starting at her.

"Because you're just 18 Elena and you have so much shit going on and that's not normal. You know what's normal? Parties, sleepovers, maybe cheating boyfriends, pep rallies-"

"Hate to burst your bubble, but my life will never be normal again and even if Stefan and Damon hadn't shown up here, it still wouldn't be, cause I'm the Petrova doppelganger." Elena said in annoyance, cutting Tori off.

The vampire in the room stared at her for a couple of seconds and then sat next to her. "You're right, but that shouldn't stop you from feeling normal and _happy."_ The young human started at her with a small sad smile. "And I get that you ant Stefan back, hell, I can't stand him sometimes and I want him back, but you're letting that stop you from being you. And I may not know you, but I can tell depressed and lonely ain't your style."

Right in that moment, Tori noticed Elena's stare turning glossy and pulled her to her, giving her a hug.

"Thank you." The doppelganger whispered.

"Always happy to help." She whispered back.

"How are you and Damon even friends?" Elena asked a little louder, moments later, making the vampire laugh and pull back.

"I ask myself every day."

"No seriously, how?" She stared at her directly in the eyes and Tori could see she was genially curious, just like this morning.

"Okay, fine, but I'm only telling you cause of the vents of today." She told her sternly and Elena laughed.

 **First of all, I AM SO SORRY! This semester is hell! And when I told you that I had the other part ready, I forgot I still needed a finish and check for spelling and all, and so I said I would do that another time and time passed and I just remembered now and I am so sorry! I won't make more promises, but I do hope I have the next episode soon.**

 **Okay, now on to the character… As you guys can see, she's like Damon but at the same time she isn't. She's very caring and very protective of her own. She worries and all that, but she's also a bitch and has a temper.**

 **And I'm aware Damon still seems OOC, I swear I'm trying hard not to.**

 **Anyway, please review, favorite and follow. Thanks!**


End file.
